Hadiah Kecil
by iluminnascent
Summary: [DMHP. AU] Ketika Harry mengalami kesulitan untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada seorang Draco Malfoy di hari yang berarti baginya. Dedicated to muthiamomogi. Warning: as usual. Maybe fluff. Read and Review if you don't mind.


**Author's Note: **fic ini didedikasikan untuk Muth-chan aka muthiamomogi yang me-request fanfic Drarry yang fluff. Apakah ini sudah fluff atau tidak, hanya kau yang bisa menilainya, Muth. Maaf lama baru selesei **#deepbows** Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** AU (no war and no Voldemort), OOC, SLASH, gajeness, typo, etc. **Don't Like, Just Don't Read! 'kay?**

* * *

><p>Harry mengetuk ujung pena bulunya pada lembaran perkamen panjang di depannya. Tidak ia pedulikan cipratan tinta yang mengotori lembaran berwarna cokelatan tersebut. Ia juga terlihat tidak peduli kalau tugas esai Ramuan-nya belum ia selesaikan padahal Hermione sendiri sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tiga per empat tugas tersebut.<p>

Bukan saatnya ia memikirkan tugas yang Snape berikan padanya karena ada yang lebih penting dari itu dan urusan tersebut tidak bisa ia tunda.

"Harry! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. Sepasang iris hijau cemerlangnya langsung beralih ke arah gadis berambut cokelat mengembang yang baru saja bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepadanya. Dilihatnya Hermione tengah menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan, 'Mione?" tanya Harry.

Ia mendengar Hermione menghela nafas. "Jadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku, Harry?" tanyanya. "Aku bertanya apa yang kaulakukan? Kau hanya berdiam diri sambil memainkan pena bulumu dan tidak menulis sedikitpun. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bisik Harry pelan sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah buku tebal yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja perpustakaan. Beberapa kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Siapa tahu Madam Pince berada di dekat mereka. Ia tidak ingin diusir keluar hanya gara-gara membuat keributan di tempat ini.

"_Oh—come on_, Harry. Aku tahu kalau ada yang sedang kaupikirkan. Wajahmu berkata demikian," Hermione berkeras menanyainya sehingga membuat Harry mengerang pelan. Tidak bisakah sesekali teman satu asramanya itu meninggalkannya sendiri dengan pikirannya? Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin Hermione bisa begitu yakin kalau ada yang sedang ia pikirkan?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hermione," kata Harry sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini. Kalau bisa, ia malah berniat untuk tidak mengerjakannya sekalian.

Hermione mendecak. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja, Harry. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas aku mengamatimu sejak tadi. Sejak kau mendudukkan dirimu, aku hanya melihatmu melamun."

Harry memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal di atas meja. Diremasnya begitu saja lembaran perkamen yang sudah kotor oleh tinta dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia tahu di saat seperti sekarang ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban atas satu pertanyaan yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu menjadi pikirannya.

.

.

Draco Malfoy terlihat sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan enggan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut terlihat hanya bermain-main dengan makanan di hadapannya tanpa berniat untuk menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali sepasang iris mata kelabu tersebut mencuri pandang ke arah meja asrama yang sejak Hogwarts didirikan selalu menjadi musuh besar. Apa lagi kalau bukan asrama Gryffindor yang dimaksudkan.

Dalam hati ia mengumpat ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia hanya menemukan kumpulan para Weasel di sana. Ke mana perginya dia? Ia membatin. Ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang dimaksud sejak tadi pagi. Ia juga tidak menemukan sosok itu di kelas. Yah, tentu saja mengingat hari ini baik Slytherin dan Gryffindor tidak ada jadwal belajar dalam satu kelas yang sama.

"...Apa yang kau lihat, Drake?"

Dengan enggan ia melirik ke samping dimana seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan err—genit sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan kanannya. Ia tahu kalau seorang Pansy Parkinson sudah kebal terhadap tatapan dingin yang sering ia berikan kepada para pengganggu ketenangannya sehingga memilih untuk segera menyentak lengan gadis tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu, Parkinson," desis Draco, "dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Drake'."

"Jangan bersikap ketus seperti itu, Drake sayang~" ujar gadis itu lagi sambil kembali mengalungkan kedua tangan pada lengannya.

Kalau saja Draco bukan seorang Malfoy, ia pasti sudah muntah mendengar kalimat bernada manja dari teman satu asramanya. Sayang sekali ia adalah seorang Malfoy. Dan seorang Malfoy tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum seperti sekarang. Dengan rasa kesal yang sangat ia tahan, ia kembali menyentak lengan Pansy dan segera meninggalkan meja panjang tersebut; melupakan begitu saja makan malamnya. Ada yang harus ia pastikan sehingga membuatnya tidak mempedulikan teriakan Pansy untuk menyuruhnya tetap tinggal.

Sang pewaris nama Malfoy itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot berada di sini karena orang yang ia cari ia pastikan tidak akan muncul di tempat ini. Sepasang iris kelabunya kembali mengamati sekelilingnya; berharap menemukan pemuda yang ia cari. Sayang, ia hanya menemukan sosok Hermione Granger atau yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan _Mudblood_ tengah berjalan sendirian sambil membawa tumpukan buku di panggkuannya.

"Granger!" panggil Draco pada akhirnya. Ia menimbang cukup lama untuk berhadapan dengan Nona-Tahu-Segala itu sebelum memutuskan lebih baik ia bertanya kepada gadis berambut cokelat mengembang tersebut.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?"

Draco hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan ketus gadis di hadapannya. sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk perang mulut dengan gadis itu.

"Di mana Potter?" Draco kembali bertanya. Ia bisa melihat kedua bola mata Granger menyipit penuh curiga. _Hell!_ Tidak pernahkah gadis itu tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan seperti sekarang? Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Apa urusanmu mencari Harry? Kalau kau mencarinya hanya untuk mengerjainya, jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu," ujarnya sinis.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu mendecak. "Apa kau selalu bersikap sinis seperti itu, Mud-Granger?"

"Tergantung siapa yang berbicara denganku."

'_Bloody Salazar!'_ erang Draco dalam hati. _'Mengapa Potter bisa berteman dengan orang-orang menyebalkan ini?'_

"_Look_, Granger," kata Draco, "aku mencari Potter bukan untuk mengerjainya. Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku untuk mencarinya. Kau mau membuat Dum-maksudku Profesor Dumbledore sampai menunggu lama? Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab dengan hal itu."

Yah, ia tahu dirinya berbohong. Dumbledore tidak benar-benar mencari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ini semua hanyalah bualannya mengingat ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia cukup waras untuk tidak membuat seisi Hogwarts mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"...Apa kau serius?"

Draco kembali mendecak pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan data. "Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Ia melihat gadis di hadapannya terdiam cukup lama. "Dia ada di perpustakaan."

.

.

Harry sudah tidak ingat untuk kali keberapa ia mengerang dalam satu hari ini. Sambil menggerutu pelan, ia membenturkan kepalanya pada buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tugas Ramuan-nya. Ia juga tidak memusingkan kalau nanti Hermione akan mengomelinya karena belum juga menyelesaikan tugas esai tersebut.

"...Mengapa mencari suatu yang cocok itu memusingkan seperti ini?" gerutunya sambil menyandarkan badan pada sandaran kursi. Ditatapnya langit-langit tinggi perpustakaan; berharap sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

Sayang baginya, lima menit berlalu ia tidak juga menemukan sebuah ide pun.

Mendesah pelan, pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu berdiri. Ditutupnya buku-buku tebal di atas meja dan kemudian berjalan ke arah rak penyimpanan buku. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdiam diri di tempat ini terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa ia bisa disamakan dengan Hermione yang menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di perpustakaan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai berada di perpustakaan, Potter?"

Harry tersentak kaget ketika hembusan udara menyapa telinganya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan buku di tangannya karena terkejut. Buru-buru pula ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Malfoy..." desisnya pelan ketika iris mata hijaunya berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang iris mata kelabu pemuda di depannya. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mundur dua langkah sampai akhirnya bagian belakang tubuhnya membentur rak buku.

Ia merasa terjepit ketika tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya mendekat kemudian mengunci dirinya di antara kedua tangan Draco berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"S-sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya saat ini sedang makan malam?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Harry mendecak ketika Draco berbalik bertanya. Didorongnya pelan tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut namun gagal karena Draco sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram erat kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan, Draco," bisiknya pelan. "Kau mau ada yang melihat kita dalam keadaan seperti ini? Mereka bisa berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kita."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar pemuda di hadapannya sambil membelai salah satu sisi wajah Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku tidak peduli kalau seandainya ada yang melihat kita. Memang apa pedulinya dengan anggapan orang-orang itu?"

Harry kembali mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya. Sembari memejamkan mata, ia berusaha menikmati setiap sentuhan Draco pada permukaan kulitnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang bisa mereka lakukan ketika berada di depan umum mengingat bagaimana mereka merahasiakan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Ya, seorang Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, berkencan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy yang notabene adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan berasal dari asrama Slytherin selama satu tahun terakhir dan merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari para penghuni Hogwarts. Cukup ajaib mereka bisa menyembunyikan hubungan itu selama ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Termasuk Hermione dan Ron. Dua sahabat baik Harry.

Memang, ia merasa berat ketika menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dari kedua sahabatnya. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk mengatakan ini kepada mereka. Ia belum siap kalau kedua sahabatnya menganggap dirinya menjijikkan karena mempunyai hubungan dengan sesama jenis apalagi orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy.

Karena hal itulah ia terpaksa meminta Draco untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapa pun tentang hubungan mereka. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu awalnya tidak menyetujui keputusan ini mengingat Draco boleh dikatakan... pencemburu. Draco tidak suka ada gadis atau orang lain yang suka dekat-dekat dengannya. Tidak jarang ia mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari pemuda itu ketika Ginny berbicara dengannya.

"...Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya ketika lagi-lagi ia merasakan hembusan udara menerpa wajahnya. Kedua iris matanya melebar ketika menyadari jarak wajah Draco yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan membuat ia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Draco.

"Tidak ada," kata Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Draco. "Aku harus pergi. Aku belum sempat makan malam."

.

.

Draco hanya bisa memandang punggung Harry ketika pemuda itu berjalan menjauhinya. Ia mengumpat dalam hari ketika kehangatan yang sempat ia rasakan menghilang secara perlahan. Ia tahu kalau Harry memintanya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak menyukai bermain rahasia seperti ini. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Harry. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memberitahu kepada semua orang kalau seorang Harry Potter adalah miliknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menghela nafas panjang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka membuat Draco teringat bagaimana bisa mereka berkencan seperti sekarang.

Seorang Draco Malfoy sudah menyukai pemuda yang menghancurkan Pangeran Kegelapan di usia satu tahun tersebut. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di toko Madam Malkin, ia sudah menyukai Harry dan selama masa-masa sekolahnya, ia berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Entah dengan mengerjai atau sesekali menolong Harry dengan tugas Ramuan-nya sampai pada akhirnya di pertengahan tahun ajaran kelima mereka, Draco menyatakan perasaannya. Walau awalnya Harry hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, pada akhirnya pemuda itu mau menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih tapi dengan syarat mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan ini dari orang-orang.

Terkadang Draco sangat membenci keputusan itu.

Terkadang ia ragu apa Harry mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"_Shit!"_ umpat Draco pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan ketika melihat Madam Pince berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tidak mau wanita itu memperingatinya untuk segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sembari bergelut dengan pikirannya, Draco berjalan ke arah ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Ia masih mengingat tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pengajarnya. Ia hendak berbelok menuju tangga ketika sepasang mata kelabunya menangkap sosok Harry yang sedang berdiri di tidak jauh dari tampatnya sekarang sambil berbicara dengan Cho Chang. Entah apa yang Harry bicarakan dengan _Seeker_ Ravenclaw, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak.

"...Sedang sibuk dengan teman kencanmu, Potter?"

.

.

Harry menatap tidak mengerti ke arah Draco yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Ia lebih terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap tajam. Tatapan yang sama yang ia dapat ketika ada gadis lain yang berada di dekatnya. Segera saja ia sadar apa yang terjadi dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal ini besok, Cho. Terima kasih atas saranmu," katanya ramah. Gadis Ravenclaw itu mengangguk singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Harry setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Kau sedang sibuk rupanya."

Harry kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Draco. "Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Draco," katanya sambil menghela nafas. Terkadang ia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda pirang itu begitu posesif. Apakah tidak boleh ia berada di dekat orang-orang yang ia kenal?

"Bersikap apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Harry mendecak. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan pemuda itu sehingga lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Tapi sebelum ia bisa berjalan selangkahpun, Draco terlebih dahulu menahan tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku, Harry," kata Draco. Ia tahu kalau Draco hanya akan memanggilnya dengan nama depan ketika ia sedang serius atau tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. "Apakah alasan sebenarnya kau tidak mau memberitahu orang lain tentang hubungan ini karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Harry terhenyak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Draco bersikap seperti ini. Seorang Draco Malfoy yang mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi pantang untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Draco bukanlah orang yang suka mengungkit-ungkit tentang masalah perasaan.

"Draco—"

"Tidak apa," potong Draco sebelum Harry sempat berbicara lebih lanjut. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya sekarang. Lagi pula ini tidak penting. Sampai jumpa besok, _Love_."

...

Harry terpekur seorang diri di dalam kamar sambil memandangi langit malam di luar sana. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Draco barusan. Dengan kesal ia mengacak rambut hitamnya. Mengapa ketika Draco pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di koridor ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah?

Mungkinkah Draco marah padanya?

Mungkinkah Draco membencinya?

Ia mendengus pelan. Mengapa di saat dirinya pusing karena mencari hadiah untuk peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka Draco malah membuat semuanya semakin rumit? Ya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia memang dipusingkan dengan urusan mencari hadiah untuk sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia berikan kepada kekasihnya sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk mencari pendapat dari orang lain dan Cho Chang-lah orang pertama yang kebetulan ditemuinya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Sayang, Draco sepertinya menganggap berbeda.

Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa dimengerti, batin Harry. Mengapa Draco tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya dulu dan memilih untuk pergi begitu saja?

Harry menghela nafas. Rusaklah sudah keinginannya untuk memberikan hadiah kepada pemuda itu kalau saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apa pun akibat Draco yang marah padanya. Kalaupun ia menemukan hadiah yang cocok, ia tidak akan bisa menyiapkannya mengingat besoklah hari peringatan itu. Kecuali...

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah pemuda itu ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Sepertinya ia menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Draco tanpa harus repot-repot membuatnya menyelinap keluar dari Hogwarts.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Draco kembali menatap meja panjang milik asrama Gryffindor. Ia mendengus kesal ketika tidak melihat Harry bersama dengan Granger atau para Weasley. Walau masih kesal dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, ia cemas karena tidak melihat pemuda itu. Apakah Harry sakit? Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Di balik topeng dingin yang sering ia pasang, Draco tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang tersebut. Ia bukan orang yang bodoh untuk melupakan hari apa sekarang. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, adalah hari dimana ia dan Harry resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sambil mendecak pelan, Draco memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia harus segera berjalan ke arah pintu masuk Aula Besar dan berniat untuk mencari pemuda itu di Menara Gryffindor (Draco lupa kalau ia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana jalan masuk ke sana).

"Draco..."

Langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu segera terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Segera saja ia mencari di mana asal suara tersebut dan menemukan sosok Harry tengah bersandar pada dinding batu tidak jauh dari Aula Besar. Segera saja ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Harry menundukkan kepalanya.

"Harry... ada apa?" tanyanya ketika melihat Harry bergerak gelisah. Direngkuhnya wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut sehingga menatapnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa," bisiknya, "aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Hadiah kecil untuk satu tahun kita berkencan."

Tanpa sempat memproses kata-kata Harry, ia merasakan kedua tangan pemuda itu melingkar di lehernya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Detik berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah Harry menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan mulai menciumnya dengan rakus. Ia sangat terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertama Harry mau menciumnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Draco membalas setiap sentuhan Harry sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang pemuda itu.

Kalau saja ia tidak mendengar teriakan histeris dari arah belakang tubuhnya serta Harry yang mendorong dadanya karena pasokan udara di paru-paru yang semakin menipis, Draco tidak akan mau melepaskan bibir ranum pemuda di pelukannya. Dengan kesal ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tadi. Kedua iris kelabu itu melebar ketika menyadari kalau sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi tontonan dari para murid-murid yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Oh—"

Draco tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Mereka baru saja memberikan tontonan gratis kepada para penghuni Hogwarts. Bisa dipastikan beberapa saat lagi berita kalau seorang Draco Malfoy berciuman dengan Harry Potter di tempat umum akan tersiar ke seluruh penjuru kastil. Dengan segera ia menatap Harry; melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu. Betapa herannya ketika melihat raut tenang di wajah pemuda itu.

"...Keberatan kalau orang-orang tahu kalau kita berkencan?" kata Harry dengan nada polos. Draco hanya menyeringai kecil ketika mengerti apa maksud kalimat yang dilontarkan Harry padanya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Harry," bisiknya sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Harry. Ia menulikan telinganya ketika teriakan histeris kembali menggema di koridor tersebut. "Dan aku menyukai hadiah kecil ini."

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau fic-nya tidak jelas begini ya, Muth? Kakak tidak punya bakat membuat yang fluffy. Mending <strong>(nyodorinbonekaDraco)<strong> Muth-chan meluk Draco saja deh #kabur

Review please!


End file.
